NINJA CATS: Warriors of Shadago- Book 2: The Great Battle
by ElsaJustice
Summary: THE DANGER HAS RISEN. THE BATTLE FOR SHADAGO HAS BEGUN. The Ninja Cat Tribes are preparing to face Nickolas- the ruthless cat out to get revenge on Shadago and his brother Max. As The Great Battle grows closer, more questions arise. In a search for answers, Annabelle and Luke uncover secrets buried in the depths of the forest- secrets that may have been better left undiscovered. A


I walked through the woods slowly, my eyes and ears alert. The slight breeze blew toward me, bringing with it the scent of prey. Suddenly, I heard the scuttling of tiny paws on the forest floor.

Mouse! I thought. It's not much, but, hey, every little bit counts.

I stopped moving and crouched low. Out of the undergrowth came a mouse, completely unaware of the danger lurking just a few feet away. Grinning, I prepared to pounce. Before I could, however, a black flash whizzed in front of me. And the mouse was gone.

I stood up and saw a black she-cat sitting there, the mouse- now dead- lay at her feet. She was staring at me with deep blue eyes. My first thought was, She's beautiful! I shook my head. And she stole my mouse!

"That was my mouse!" I mewed.

"Well, it's not anymore, is it?" the she-cat responded playfully, grinning.

I sighed, defeated. "Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Elizabeth." She meowed.

"What Tribe are you from? I've never seen you before."

"That's because I don't belong to a Tribe. I'm a rogue."

I nodded, unsurprised. It wasn't uncommon for a few rogues to live in a Tribe's territory.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Me?" I asked dumbly.

Elizabeth chuckled. "You're the only "you" I know."

"I- I'm Nickolas. I'm from the Shadago Tribe."

"It's nice to meet you, Nickolas," Elizabeth mewed.

I grinned. "Its nice to meet you, too, Elizabeth."

The black she-cat purred and stood up. "Well, I have to go, Nickolas. But... can we meet here again tomorrow?"

"Uh- Yeah, of course we can!"

Her ears perked up. "I can't wait!" She grinned, picked up the mouse and started to walk away. Elizabeth paused and looked back at me, her sapphire eyes twinkling.

She's so beautiful, I thought.

And I watched as Elizabeth flicked her tail and bounded away into the undergrowth.

Elizabeth and I met the next night and night after that and every night that followed for the next few months. We got to know each other very well and eventually we fell in love. Elizabeth was my soul mate. She was beautiful and kind and loving and she understood me. She accepted me for who I am- something very few cats have done. I would never get a mate in my Tribe- or any Tribe, for that matter. My heart, my soul, my entire being belonged to Elizabeth and her alone.

When I found out Elizabeth was pregnant with my kittens, I was ecstatic! I kept Elizabeth and our kittens a secret- well, mostly. I told only one other cat- my older brother Max. He promised not to tell anyone and I trusted he would keep that promise.

When Elizabeth finally give birth, we were given one kitten. She was a small, adorable black bundle of fur. We named her Annabelle, after Elizabeth's mother. When I saw my beautiful daughter for the first time, she was nestled against Elizabeth's belly.

"Elizabeth," I meowed.

She looked up at me, her beautiful deep blue eyes filled with love and adoration. "What is it, Nickolas?" She murmured.

I licked the top of her head and nuzzled her cheek. "I love you,"

She purred and licked my chin. "I love you, too, Nickolas."

I licked my daughter's small head and lay down next to Elizabeth, wrapping my tail around her. Annabelle nuzzled between Elizabeth and I.

"She's beautiful," I meowed. "Just like you."

Elizabeth purred and wrapped her tail around Annabelle's small body to keep her warm.

"I will do anything and everything in my power to protect our daughter. And you, Elizabeth. I can't live without you. You're my soul-mate."

"You're my soul-mate, too," Elizabeth purred and placed her head on her paws, tired. "I love you, Nickolas."

I played my head down as well. "I love you, Elizabeth. And I love you, too, Annabelle."

I watched as Elizabeth nuzzled into me, careful not to hurt Annabelle- who was nestled between us. I watched as my beautiful soul-mate closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I told my Ninja Master, Mitch, about Elizabeth and Annabelle. I had to. I wouldn't let them live all alone in the forest. I wouldn't live without them. I asked if they could join the Tribe. Mitch allowed Annabelle into Shadago, because she was a kitten. But he refused to let Elizabeth join Shadago. And then he hunted Elizabeth down. And he killed her. I was devastated, betrayed by my very own Ninja Master. The only reason I didn't kill myself, was because I couldn't leave Annabelle without her father. When my older brother, Max, became Ninja Master after Mitch died, he exiled me from The Ninja Cat Tribes and took Annabelle as his daughter. At that moment, I vowed for revenge on the Ninja Master of Shadago- Max, my brother. Who I trusted. Who betrayed me. Who ruined my life forever.


End file.
